Is It Just Infatuation?
by Harvest the Bubblegum
Summary: “That’s the problem.” She looked away. “You’re my best friend.” DxS. Please review!


**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thanks for the pleasant reviews you people have given me! You guys are so nice! Anyways, I found out that my crush HAS a girlfriend. Yep. And, my dad told me about it. At first, I can't stop thinking about HIM having a girlfriend. It kind of crushed me, but I realized he is not worth my time. And didn't I promise myself to NOT get married? Haha. Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom... blah.**

**--**

She watched him as he asked the blonde to go with him to the movies.

That must've hurt her. Seeing the one she loves asking out another girl? And most of all, the girl HE just met? It's so wrong. Oh yeah, he doesn't even like the girl. The chick likes him.

_**Flashback**__:_

"_Do you think that I should ask her out?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Nicole," he said, sipping his soda. "I heard that she likes me."_

_Sam choked on her water. "So that's your reason?" She said, glaring at him. "That's very shallow, Danny. You should invite someone YOU actually like, not just some girl whom you heard has a crush on you."_

"_Yeah, but," he started, "this is my chance to have a girlfriend, Sam. And besides, I might actually like her."_

"_You are pathetic," she said as she got up. "Do whatever you want. I don't care if you ask her out."_

_**End Flashback**__._

She sighed and started her way home.

**--**

"Sam!"

Sam turned her head to the direction where the voice came from. There, she saw her cousin, Elle, running towards her direction. "Elle?"

"Gabriel has a GIRLFRIEND."

"Yeah... so?"

"'Yeah... so?'" She yelled, pulling the goth up from the bench she was sitting on. "It's killing me and that's all that you can say to me?! How insensitive you are!"

"What do you want me to say?" The raven-haired girl yelled back. "Oh, that's so sad. Why don't we go to the movies to take your mind of him? Oohh, that'll be great!"

The brunette glared at her. "I said no such thing."

"Who cares?!"

"Should I butt in or just leave?"

They both turned to the geek and scowled at him. "You just did, moron."

"Was that a joke?" He laughed nervously, sitting down on the bench. "Is the fight over?"

"Yes, it's over." Elle sighed, taking a seat beside Tucker. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Same here."

There was an uncomfortable silence, so Tucker decided to talk. "So..." he started, "I heard that Gabriel's going out with Joy."

Elle glared at him and looked away. "I know."

"I'm sorry." He turned to Sam. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"I know why." Elle smiled sweetly. "She's jealous of that Nicole chick 'cause Danny asked her out instead of little-miss-gloomy here."

Sam glowered at her. "Weren't you just sulking?"

"Not anymore."

Tucker chuckled and pulled out his PDA from his backpack. "Don't worry, Sam," he said as he fiddled with his PDA. "Danny and the blonde chick didn't kiss last night."

Sam's eyes widened and said, "What?"

"How'd you know that?" Elle interjected.

"I said, 'Danny and the blonde chick didn't kiss last night." He turned to Elle. "I spied on them."

"Should've known."

"I don't care if they kissed or not," she said, sipping her water. "He can kiss whoever he likes!"

"Who can kiss whoever he likes?"

They all turned to Danny, who was standing behind them. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not so long." He took a seat beside Sam. "So? Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who can kiss whoever he likes."

"Oh, that." Elle smiled brightly. "That'll be you."

"But I just got here!"

"How'd your date go last night, Danny?" Sam cut in.

"It was great." He smiled. "I bought her popcorn."

"Popcorn?" Tucker looked up from his PDA. "What's so special about that? It's just food, Danny."

"Yeah, but," he reasoned, "that meant I'm capable of buying her things that she wants."

"It's like you're going to marry her."

"I am NOT."

"What a pointless conversation." Sam stood up and picked up her things. "I'm going home."

Elle got up, too and picked up her bag. "I'm going home, too."

Then, the girls left, leaving the Danny and Tucker behind. "So..." Tucker decided to break the silence. "Did you kiss Nicole last night?"

"Why would I kiss somebody I don't like?"

"So you'd kiss Sam?"

He tried to deny it but, what the heck, everybody knows that he's in love with Sam. So why hide it? "Yeah."

"I thought so."

--

"Seriously, Sam," the brown-haired girl insisted, "My theme song is 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy! It so totally fits me! I mean, he doesn't even know that I exist! And he is so hot! And every single girl in school goes gaga over him... except for you, of course."

"Yeah, but," Sam tried to explain... again the overly-bubbly girl's error, "you don't want him as your boyfriend! There's a line that says 'I wish you were mine,' remember?"

"I still want it as my theme song!"

"Fine!"

"What about you?" Elle asked, giving her a smile. "What's your theme song?"

Sam sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Not really."

There was a silence again as Sam stared at the ceiling while Elle played with her hair. They were both thinking of their 'love-of-their-lives.' Love isn't meant to be very complicated. But why is this happening to them? Their 'loves' are dating some girl... which is not them!

People say that if you truly love someone, you must be happy for them, even if it means that they're not meant to be with you. Isn't love bittersweet?

Elle suddenly stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to my room to think," she said, "and listen to some music."

"Whatever."

Sam laid on her back when her cousin left. "That girl is so unlucky," she whispered to herself. "Her crush has a girlfriend and he doesn't even know she exists!"

She closed her eyes to try to fall asleep so she could forget her problems even for just a second. When she was about to fall asleep, the temperature of the room suddenly dropped. She quickly sat up and grabbed the Fenton Thermos that Danny gave her from her bedside table.

"Okay." She looked around the room and aimed the thermos randomly. "Whoever or whatever you are, show yourself or things might get bad," she threatened. Suddenly, she heard a slight chuckle, and Danny materialized beside her, holding the thermos down. "D-Danny?"

"Hey, Sam." He smiled innocently. "Did I scare you?"

"No," She glared, putting away the thermos, "but you angered me."

"What did I do?"

"You woke me up."

"I'm sorry." He laughed. He then, heard the loud music Elle was playing. "You were sleeping, right?"

"Yeah." She cocked her eyebrow. "Why?"

"You do realize that your cousin's playing Waking Up In Vegas."

"Yes. I do realize that."

"How'd you sleep?" He smirked. "That your lullaby?"

"Is not."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah-huh."

They burst into fits of laughter, realizing that their conversation didn't make any sense. Yes, that's what she loves about their "best friend relationship." They're comfortable around each other. That's one of the reasons why she doesn't want to tell him how she feels. What if he rejects her? There'll be no more comfortable laughter.

"What brings you here, ghost boy?" she said as she composed herself. "It's like nine in the evening."

"I just wanted to talk." He smiled sweetly at her. That made her heart melt. "I felt lonely."

"You should've called _Nicole_." She hesitated at the mention of the name. "I mean, she's your girlfriend and all."

"But you are my best friend!" he reasoned. "And besides, she's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "How 'bout Jazz? She's your sister."

"She's just going to ask me stupid questions that I refuse to discuss."

"Okay, you've got me." She laughed, patting the boy on his head. "Talk, ghost boy, before I get tired and make you leave."

He grinned and transformed back to Danny Fenton, his human half. "Um," he started, "do you like someone, Sam?"

Her eyes widened, choking on her spit. "What?" she yelled. "Why would you want to know?"

"Tell me, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Never."

"Pretty please with those gummy bats and black licorice you like on top?"

"That won't work this time."

Then, he gave her his famous puppy-dog look. He knew that she can't resist that look. Actually, no one that he knows can.

"Danny..." she glowered at him. "Don't make me say it."

"But I'm your best friend!"

"That's the problem." She looked away. "**You're **my best friend."

He looked confused. "What does that mean, Sam?"

"Nothing," she stood up, making her way to the computer. "Forget about it."

"There's something wrong." He followed her. "You're turning on your computer for no reason." He looked at her. "Tell me, please."

"You're so damn clueless, Danny."

"Why am I being called a clueless? What the heck did I do?"

"**YOU **are being called a clueless," she prodded her finger on his chest, "because you couldn't notice that I **LIKE**_ you!"_

"You... like me?"

She turned away from him. "Yes." She waited for his response. Nothing came. That meant one thing: rejection. She turned to look at him and said, "I'm sorry, Dan---"

She was cut off by a pair of lips kissing her. She was surprised at first, but later on, she accepted it and returned the kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders, telling him to deepen the kiss.

They hadn't noticed that they fell on the bed, as a matter of fact, they didn't care at all. Danny licked her lower lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. She obliged and opened her mouth, meeting his tongue. Thus, the battle of the tongues started.

Suddenly, they pulled away, gasping for air. Danny smiled sweetly at Sam. "I like you, too, Sammy." Then, he noticed that they were making out on Sam's king-sized bed. "We fell on your bed." He grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. This time, it was slower and sweeter.

"Damned shit." They pulled away and looked at the doorway. There, they saw a gaping Elle, holding a glass of milk. She composed herself. "I apologize for the use of words," she looked at the couple on the bed, "and for walking in on you two." They blushed at that. She sighed and turned to leave and mumbled, "I hope that doesn't amount to anything."

After the girl left, the two teens sat up and looked at each other. Then, Danny said, "Well, that was weird."

Sam chuckled and gave Danny a look. Seeing the boy was confused... again, she sighed and gave him a clue. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

She glared at him an hit him with a pillow. "You idiot," she said. "You're supposed to explain to me why'd you go out with Nicole even though you like me!"

"Oh, that." He smiled sheepishly at her and took her hands. "I did that so I can forget my feelings for you!"

"What?!" He threw his hands back at him. "So you can forget you feelings for me?!"

He raised his hands in defense. "Wait! Let me explain!" he said. "I did that 'cause I thought you didn't like me like that!"

She laughed at the boy for being so naive. "Considering you are clueless."

"Not anymore!"

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, lover boy," she said, pushing him to the floor, which caused him to land on his back. He glared at her and she just laughed. "Go home."

"I don't wanna."

"Stop being such a whiney brat Dan-Dan."

"I am not being a whiney brat." He stood up and got back on Sam's bed. "Can I stay here with you?"

She smiled at him. "I'm cool with it. But you should call your parents first."

He looked worried at the mention of 'parents.' "What about your parents?"

"They're somewhere in Paris."

"Cool." He headed towards the phone. "I'm calling my parents!"

"You really didn't have to announce that."

He rolled his eyes and dialled his home number. It rang and rang until someone picked up the phone. "Hello? Mom?"

"Danny?" his mom's voice came from the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Sam's." He replied. "I'm staying here for the night. Can I?"

"Why are you staying there, honey?" she said, a hint of worry on her voice. "You're not doing anything bad, aren't you, Danny?"

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You and Sam aren't doing any---"

"Mom!" he yelled. "I assure you, nothing is happening!"

She laughed and said, "Okay, Danny. You can stay there. Just be back tomorrow by lunch, okay?"

"Sure, mom."

He hang up and grinned at Sam. "What's with the look?"

"My mom thought we were doing something."

"Oh I'll do something to you if you don't stop giving me that look." She threatened.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now," she patted the space next to her, "let's sleep."

"Define sleep." He grinned maliciously.

She glared at the boy on the other side of the room. "You're lucky I'm your girlfriend." She stood up and grabbed the grinning boy. She made him lie down and said, "Now. Sleep."

"Message received."

She beamed and lied down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and Sam snuggled closer to him. No words were said. They fell asleep together, peacefully. Not thinking about the problems they have. They enjoyed this time together.

No one can ruin this moment.

_--_

_**End Note: So... how was that? I think that was very cheesy. Haha. This is like eight pages! Yay! Anyway, I only put 'Waking Up In Vegas' there 'cause I love the song and it was playing on MTV at the time. =))**_

_**MTV's playing Love Game by Lady GaGa!**_


End file.
